Our Alcohol Research Center is well suited to participate in a variety of clinical research studies, given our experience investigating patient typologies, treatment matching, pharmacological interventions, and manual-guided therapies. As one example of our competence and capabilities, we propose a specific treatment matching project based on our earlier work, while recognizing that we may be called upon to participate in a different study selected by the Steering Committee. Our specific proposal is to prospectively match alcoholics who rank high on the dimensions of sociopathy or global psychopathology to coping skills training group therapy, and alcoholics low on these dimensions to interactional group therapy. Additional groups will be formed by randomly assigning subjects to these two therapies or to an AA-oriented group therapy. All treatments will be provided on an outpatient basis in an evening program format. Comprehensive pretreatment assessments will provide the basis for prospective assignments to treatment as well as a data base against which to compare treatment outcome data. Followup assessments will be conducted at the conclusion of treatment and 6 and 18 months later. A variety of data-analytic techniques, including linear and logistic regression and survival analysis, will be used to evaluate the treatment matching data.